The story of the memes
by bickieditch
Summary: Gergory a young nerdy shut in gets trapped in the world filled with memes


Hello my name is david de luna and i am a 17 year old young man and let me tell you a story of a man that has become the greatest nerd in the entire world! Gregory Verdit was just a ordinary nerd watches anime reads comics but not that bright only when he wants to be, one day when he was watching his favorite anime of all time "DMMD" he was soo excited while watching it because it had the best animation he had ever seen they always looked so great while watching it the PC began to fuzz up a bit the channel changed and now the screen was all black he can hear some audio but wasn't sure what it said till he got closer "get in the robot" he began to get closer "GET IN THE ROBOT" A hand began to come out of the screen and he pulled into the PC screen. He woke up in a forest, he looked around and saw a deer and its child "awww how cute" BANG the mother was shot and fell to the floor he looked up and saw hunters, Greg was pissed "HEY WHY YOU KILLED HER" the hunters looked at him and just turned back to get the carcass of the deer "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU" the man then raised the deer to the sky and yelled "FOR THE DANK MEMES" he shook the deer as he held it up and then just went on his merry way. "WTFFF WAS THAT" he thought to himself he had to get out of there now, he ran through the woods till he reached a hut he decided to look inside to see if anyone normal was inside. He walked in and saw posters of anime boys more specifically white hair anime boys and all he heard was "HeHeHe" and saw someone standing over the stove, "ummm hello? i-i am lost and need a place to rest"

"yessss you may come stay at the home of the witch of white hair anime boys" The witch then turned around and said "deary may i ask for your name?" "ummmm Gergory yours?"

the witch just came up to one of the posters and slowly touched it " it is Mae" greg began to feel uncomfortable but decided he needed to stay he needed answers, he needed rest. he fell asleep on the couch after he moved a bunch of kaworu figurines. He began to smell paint and hear a soft whisper he began to listen in more befor he opened his eye "White hair anime boy, white hair anime boy, white hair anime boy" he open his eyes and saw that the witch was painting his hair white "WTF ARE YOU DOING" the witch began to chuckle "HEHEHE you shall be one of them, one of my chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiildreeeeeen" Greg quickly got up and he ran out the door and he returned to the wood and kept on running he then pumped into something hard he fell and looked up it seemed to be a chariot but it was in the shape of a rare pepe "im sorry young peasant. Are you alright desu?"

"Yeah I am but my nyas... I want daddy..." greg looked up and saw someone who looked like royalty, they began to get closer and whispered "I am your daddy"

"HEY how are you my daddy"

"I am everyone's daddy in the meme kingdom"

Greg was now confused "Meme kingdom?"

"Yes" the royalty figure began to walk around "this is I the meme king Carly"

"Oh im sorry sire, but I think theres something wrong with the way you work here, just earlier before i had a 'experience' I just saw a man shoot a deer for dank memes"

the king looked surprise "Really now! well thats meme poachers for you we have to go to the meme police and report this quickly. Come on peasant we have no time to spare!"

greg got on the chariot and the giant cats or how the king likes to say "My riding Nyas" started pulling them towards a giant city. Greg never saw a place so big and filled with people their were people everywhere buying food at the market but like everyone had a stick of cinnamon with them "why are people caring cinnamon?" the king moved their hair and revealed that they had cinnamon stick earrings "it is for the great mink, have you not heard of him?"

"No I havent"

"well thats unheard of! But let me tell you a story of how the great mink and the mighty shrek saved humanity" the king raised their robe and all of a sudden Greg and the king was in a different place " don't be scared for this is a illusion i am showing you the history of this kingdom history. Once humanity lived without memes it was boring and plain no one had a desire to live in such a place they tried to move but the current ruler wouldn't let them. Facing impeachment the ruler decided to create a way for his people to enjoy themselves and created memes" the grey looking city was now beginning to develop color but it soon became dark and buildings were on fire "Humanity lived peacefully till a fight broke out on which memes were superior and how should one practice them, some believe that their should be sacrifices for memes they were called the jokers and held mask of clowns, the others believe that memes were peaceful and do not desire killings they were the memeviors a but the fighting would never end, Shrek was with the jokers and mink was with the memeviors they would constantly fight and their would be many deaths but one evening mink and shrek saw pass their differences and realized that the fighting should end the soon began collaborating and making each ones group to calm down and soon we were all in peace" the city looked rejoiced and bright but not at a cost "one person did not like the ideas of memes and decided to kill shrek and mink as they took their shot mink notice and took the bullet for shrek and died shrek then on ordered us to remember the great mink by using his favorite fragrance cinnamon. shrek still lives on to this day in the deep depths of the swamps" the area began to return to the inside of the chariot

"oh i never knew something so small could be so important" Greg said astonished by the story

"why yes even the smallest items have grave importance to us in this world"

the chariot stoped infront of what seemed to be a police station "let us go ummm.. im sorry i never asked for your name, please forgive me it is hard to remember to ask someone of a lower stature for their name"

"oh its fine I guess…. my name is gregory"

"well then gregory let us enter and report what you saw"


End file.
